


is it love?

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: ?? whatevs, M/M, YA, its not my best but, kags' house, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi was always one to initiate a romantic gesture when it came to kageyama. this time, though, yamaguchi was caught by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunya/gifts).



it was yamaguchi's first time going to kageyama's house. he was very nervous, for more reasons than one. first of all, he didn't know how he was going to tell kageyama he arrived, as he is too afraid to talk on the phone with anyone, especially a boy who he liked so much. also, he planned on telling kageyama he had a crush on him. in other words, it was going to be an interesting night.

yamaguchi decided on texting kageyama when he arrived, but kageyama seemed to have been waiting for him at the door. he opened it quickly, but tried keeping his cool. yamaguchi saw right through it. that's what he loved so much about kageyama, he seems like a super cool guy, but he's really a huge dork. yamaguchi was almost like that (minus the cool guy part).

kageyama showed yamaguchi around his house. it was big, with lots of rooms, very unlike his own house. he noticed photos of older people on the wall, presumably kageyama's family. finally, it seemed, they arrived in kageyama's room.

kageyama's walls were liked with trophies and plaques, all for volleyball from elementary school to middle school. yamaguchi couldn't believe it, he had never seen so many awards before! what really caught yamaguchi's eye, though, was a cork board with photos of the team, with his photo in the middle. with that, he decided it was time to tell kageyama how he felt.

"uh... kageyama?" yamaguchi stuttered, nervous making a move for what felt like the first time. "yamaguchi, i have something i have to tell you." kageyama replied, catching the other boy off guard. what could kageyama be talking about? yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion, making kageyama continue. "i sort of…" kageyama started, "well… i like you." 

after a long talk about their feelings for each other (and the rest of the team), the rest of the night was spent on kageyama's couch. they watched movies, with yamaguchi's head resting on kageyama's chest. yamaguchi was hopeful for what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked it!! aaa!! gift 4 kaden as always cuz if it weren't 4 him i wouldn't publish anything lol


End file.
